<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars sequel trilogy: The setting by Roll_Traktor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388311">Star Wars sequel trilogy: The setting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roll_Traktor/pseuds/Roll_Traktor'>Roll_Traktor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fix-It, Space Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roll_Traktor/pseuds/Roll_Traktor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I took a little undertaking and decided to rewrite the sequel trilogy. I, like many others have been disappointed by what we actually got. Disney trilogy has been a cargo cult equivalent of Star Wars in that it has the appearance of a familiar story without the essence of it. Here, I am going to provide you an alternative outline for a trilogy in five parts: first the setup, then characters and then each of the episodes.</p><p>My starting hypothesis is, that we would have mostly the same actors, same characters and some of the actualized plot points. Let's see if we can take these ingredients and make them into something tastier. I'm going to season this dish with whatever spice I can mine from other sources.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars sequel trilogy: Reimagined [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars sequel trilogy: The setting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series will be in a form of a screenplay-like outline that I may flesh out more in the future. Time will tell.</p><p>Feedback and critiques are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>THE SETTING:</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>After the RoTJ the Empire is quickly dissolved. As the Death Star II, key personnel and lots of ships and manpower have been lost the Empire simply cannot maintain itself. Remaining leaders are unwilling to commit for a lost cause that would only lead to unnecessary bloodshed. Dissolution would be similiar to the end of real world Soviet Union, in that it would be relatively peaceful. Democracy is reinstituted and elections are held.</p><p><b>The New Republic</b> reigns but it's not an easy task. The enforced stability of the Empire is gone and there is a lot of economic turmoil. The elected government struggles to maintain order and bringing prosperity to citizens. There's mass poverty and even local slavery despite the attempts to abolish it. As people are now free to express themselves, they are very vocal about the various injustices. There would be dissatisfaction since nothing seems to work anymore. At least the Empire could keep the freight ships running!</p><p>The New Republic has a formidable army and fleet, modelled after their imperial predecessors. They have big ships, sturdy tanks and AT-AT's. However, they don't utilize stormtroopers or TIE-fighters; they prefer the X-wing and it likes. They also scrapped the Star Destroyers as they were so clearly a symbol of oppression. Otherwise, they still maintain a strict hierarchy in a conscription-based army. The military isn't very popular amongst civilians or amongst bureucracy as it is percieved as an imperial relic; even their uniforms are reminiscent of those of the Empire.</p><p>In the shadows some former imperial personnell are conspiring. Sidelined men with military and administrational background would not be happy with the Republic and their diminished power within it. They form a secret cabal that later expands into a galaxy spanning terrorist organisation, known as <b>the First Order.</b> With limited resources and manpower they definitely wouldn't have a Starkiller Base or even a proper fleet - at the beginning at least. Instead of large scale battles, they rely on hit-and-run tactics. They ambush republic convoys and make surgical strikes. There are assasinations and sabotage, bombings and guerilla tactics. Out of necessity, they put money and talent into scientific research to give them an edge in an otherwise materially disadvantaged position. They have just a few but updated Star Destroyers, equipped with stealth technology. Then it would be possible to make surprise attacks even to the heart of the New Republic.</p><p>The First Order is mostly an invisible, but lethal opponent. The First Order is infiltrating republic organisations and creates an atmosphere of distrust. They draft new members amongst the downtrodden, and with propaganda and hatebreeding amplify their message against the republic. Men of the First Order are cunning fanatics instead of screaming buffoons. Their ground forces mostly consist of poorly equipped but fierce grunts, and the few clone trooper platoons are a feared elite force - however, as the trilogy progresses the clones take on a more prominent role. Whatever superweapons they might have, could be an endgame for the final episode. Maybe something new instead of big space stations this time.</p><p>The leader of the First Order is <b>Grand Master Kress.</b> He is a mysterious force user who surrounds himself with dark side cultists. Hence the name First Order, which implies a religious modus operandi. Their explicitly stated goal is to bring justice and order to the galaxy. First Order views the democracy as an aberration which leads to corruption and degeneracy. To some extent they <em>are</em> right since the republic is full of self-serving politicians and bureucrats. But despite having some legitimate points, the are the ultimate villains whose goal is total domination of the galaxy.</p><p>...</p><p><b>The New Jedi Order</b> is in place. <b>Luke Skywalker</b> is their renowned leader and a living legend. Under his wing there are numerous new Jedi and padawans. Not in hundreds but maybe a two or three dozen. Aware of the mistakes of the old republic Luke is hesitant to get involved in politics. However, he hasn't completely severed the ties, especially when it comes to his old friends. The New Jedi Order is a respected part of the republic and from time to time Luke and his jedi do some favors for the government.</p><p>The New Jedi Order has a rival in the form of the <b>Knights of Ren.</b> They are open dark side users who challenge the jedi with their teachings. Many are vary of them but since the New Republic is an open democracy which doesn't actively take sides on religious questions, there is no way to outright ban the rival order. KoR gain traction among people with their nietzschean doctrine. They promise power and emancipation whereas the Jedi are preaching about abstaining and letting go. It's an open secret that the Knights of Ren have ties to the First Order but because of plausible deniability, they can't be brought to answer the accusations. The Ren wear masks while taking part in the FO operations to conceal their identities.</p><p>...</p><p>Part two will cover the characters.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>